Yugioh meets Yugioh GX
by Jerex
Summary: our favorite old school Duelists decide to check out the Duel Academy, sparks start to fly as Kaiba and Zane clash, while Yugi and Jaden simply chill out, Joey and Atticus compare Red Eyes Dragon's and Marik and Bakura cause chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh meets Yugioh GX**

Synopsis our favorite old school Duelists decide to check out the Duel Academy, sparks start to fly as Kaiba and Zane clash, while Yugi and Jaden simply chill out, Joey and Atticus compare Red Eyes Dragon's and Marik and Bakura cause chaos.

Chapter 1) Welcome to Duel Academy

Professor Crowler was in a right state rushing around Duel academy making preparations he had only an hour to get the island ship shape for their VIP guests who were arriving all to soon, if only he'd had more warning they could have arranged an elaborate ceremony.

Everyone had noticed the change in Crowler, his panicked and frantic pace, his insistence that Duel Academy be thougherly cleaned from top to bottom. The halls of Duel Academy were filled with whispered conversations on what was going on. Arguably the wildest rumor was in fact the truth, namely Duel Academy founder Seto Kaiba was dropping in for a visit.

After all what other than the fear of loosing his job could put the fear of god into Crowler?

In actual fact Kaiba was indeed visiting his tropical Dueling Island paradise but not alone he'd brought with him a dozen or so very special guests.

Classes has just finished when Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, Zane, Bastion and Syrus all got the call telling them to report to chancellor Sheppard's office. Naturally after just saving the world from the shadow riders there first thought was that they were once again needed to save the world from the forces of darkness. However fortune proved their first assumption to be incorrect.

Chancellor Sheppard appeared agitated they noticed this as they trooped into his office. A nervous Crowler stood beside him.

"So what's up?" Chazz asks him direct and to the point "more Shadow Riders? Or are my Brothers acting up again?

"This situation is far graver than that!" Crowler snaps at him.

"Don't exaggerate Crowler" Chancellor Sheppard reprimands Crowler but remained just as grim "it's not bad per say" he claims "more uncomftable at least for Crowler and me, and the other Academy staff of course"

"Why?" Chazz demands arrogantly "is Seto Kaiba popping over to dish out performance evaluations?" he smirks earning a frown from Zane and a glare from Alexis.

Chancellor Sheppard does not chastise Chazz instead he looks down at his folded hands.

"No way" exclaims a shocked Atticus.

"You mean the rumors are true!" exclaims an ecstatic Jaden.

"What! No way!" exclaims Chazz "Kaiba's coming here!"

"Yes Seto Kaiba is paying us a visit" Chancellor Sheppard confirms "and he is not coming alone, Mokuba Kaiba, Joey wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Rishid Ishtar, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryo and Yugi Motou will also be accompanying him."

Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion and Chazz's jaws fall open in shock, Atticus's grin reaches supernova levels, even Zane's calm façade crumbles under such amazing news.

"Sweet!" declares Jaden "the King of Games himself I am so gonna duel him"

"Jaden" Bastion reminds him "you've already beaten Yugi's deck"

"I know but that was just Dimiti pretending to be Yugi, I wanna see how I measure up to the real thing" replies Jaden.

"No!" Sheppard states loudly "at least not yet, I called you here to escort our guests around campus and to try and keep the other students from mobbing them"

"What do they expect?" Alexis asks out loud "Dueling legends like Yugi and Kaiba coming to visit a school filled with Dueling obsessed kids?"

"true and I am sure they will be willing to duel a couple of times and perhaps sign a few autographs but for tonight and tomorrow morning they will want their privacy so can I count on you all to keep their visit a secret?" he asks his students.

"You can count on me Chancellor" declares Zane.

"Just try and stop me from helping out" laughs Jaden.

"Baby-sit Dueling legends for a few days? Why not" Chazz shrugs his shoulders "beats Crowlers spell speed vs. counter trap lecture" Crowler bristles at the insult but remains silent on the matter in front of Sheppard.

"I guess I'm in" Alexis comments "me two" laughs Atticus.

"Hum…" chancellor Sheppard does not look convinced "You'd better start on your way to the docks to greet our guests they should be arriving in half an hour"

Crowler leads the newly appointed Duel Academy Rep's across the Island to the docks muttering oaths under his breath the whole time.

Jaden and Atticus were raving about the Duelists that were visiting sounding disturbingly like fan boy's "Yugi's beaten Seto Kaiba, Maxamillion Pegasus, Marik Ishtar and has chalked up who knows how many wins" enthuses Jaden

"I wonder if Joey wheelers Red Eyes Black Dragon could match my own" muses Atticus.

"Hey maybe we could actually get to see the God cards! Wouldn't that be the coolest!" adds Syrus.

"I'm not sure" scowls Zane "I've heard the God cards are the most dangerous as well as the most powerful cards in the game"

Bastion nods his head in agreement "they could wipe the field with the sacred Beasts in a duel"

"You know I have to admit I'm feeling a little…" Alexis struggles to describe her feeling.

"Star Struck?" suggests Chazz before admitting "yeah me two"

"This is going to be so cool" claims Jaden as they reach the docks with minutes to spare.

"So how are they arriving?" Chazz asks Crowler. "By boat right?" Syrus asks him gazing out to sea.

"Don't as me" Crowler shrugs his shoulders "I don't know"

"By Blimp" Atticus states as he stares up into the sky.

The others follow his gaze and see a massive grey Blimp emblazed with the Kaiba Corp logo descend from the heavens coming in to land by the helicopter pads.

"Whoa way to travel in style" Jaden declares.

A platform is lowered in front of the Duel Academy Rep's from the blimp and the doors open emitting a beam of light.

"They've arrived" Bastion unnecessarily announces.

Everyone waits with baited breath as a madcap group climb out of the Blimp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2) getting to know you (or no one ever told us the greatest duelists in the world were insane but they hide it well on TV)

A scruffy haired blond in a plain grey jacket with metallic arm bands emerged from the Blimps interior in a heated argument with a black pointy haired oval faced guy in alight brown trench coat. Apparently Blondie was sick of Blackie hitting on his sister; Blackie was denying this and claiming that Blondie was just overprotective.

It might have come to blows if a forceful Brunette woman hadn't wearing light blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a faded teen spirit logo hadn't followed them out and shouted at them to "stop arguing and act your age!" the two guys cower and quite rightly to that woman was scary when she was angry.

A more timid and shy young woman with long brunette hair wearing a dark green jumper and a light green skirt came out after her blushing slightly at the commotion all because of her.

A round of harsh laughing could be heard, a blond tanned man wearing a cream coloured hoodie with gold chains and draped in a hell of a lot of jewelry slunk down the steps still snickering softly.

Behind him a beautiful tanned woman wearing pale white robes with a golden head band and necklace but other than this not nearly as much jewelry as her brother, she shakes her head and shoots him a disapproving look which he ignores and glides down the ramp to join him.

A big man in dark purple robes his features obscured in the shadows by his hood follows them and stands beside the siblings; it looked like he had some kind of tattoo across his face under that hood.

The Duel Academy rep's attention is drawn back to the Blimps entrance where framed in the doorway a tri coloured spiky haired man wearing a gold upside down pyramid shaped pendent on a chain around his neck, clad in jeans and a black top with several belts and leather arm bands, metallic belt buckles of course. He observes the scene below with a raised eye brow and a quirky look, smirking the King of Games makes to walk down the ramp but gets knocked of his feet, stumbling he narrowly avoids falling flat on his face.

Everyone stops what there doing and looks up at the man now framed in the blimps entrance , a white haired man wearing a simple blue and white striped shirt and faded dark blue jeans he wore a gold triangle shaped pendent in a ring with several pointers hanging of it around his neck. He smiles a sadistic completely deranged smile, licks his lips and says something in a language the Duel Academy reps don't understand.

The blond jewelry wearing tanned man snorts with laughter while Blondie and Blackie look livid.

The King of games glares at Whitie and yells something back in the same language and then softens "Why can't you let the past go?" he asks in Japanese "for mou Hitori no Tomb Robbers sake"

"Ha!" exclaims whitie "History will always repeat itself mou Hitori no Pharaoh" he claims and strides down the ramp "remember that well" he comes to stand by the Blond tanned man receiving a glare from the guys sister as he does so, the tanned man shrugs at his sister chatters in the unown language again before bursting into laughter again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zack Maniac: have updated.**

Chapter 3) Choosing a dorm to stay at

Decisions, Decisions…

Yugi was about to walk down the ramp towards his friends when a sharp shove to his back sent him stumbling down the ramp, it wasn't an attempt to kill but rather humiliate him. He should have known better than to expose his back to the Tomb Robber, should have but had none the less; the spirit of the Pharaoh took over at once and managed to keep his balance but barely.

Behind him standing at the top of the ramp the Tomb Robber smirked evilly at him "never presume your better than me" he growls in Ancient Egyptian "I am as always your superior Yami Yugi" Bakura sneers, or rather the spirit possessing him does.

Marik bursts out laughing (as much as a part of him served the Pharaoh another part of him always rooted for the tomb Robber)

The Pharaoh glares at the Tomb Robber "blasted thief" he swears in Ancient Egyptian "your antics are libel to get one of us hurt and believe me it isn't going to be me"

Yami Bakura just snorts in desertion.

Yugi takes over from the Pharaoh "why can't you let the past go?" he asks him "for Mou Hikari no Tomb Robber's sake?"

"Ha!" laughs Bakura switching to Japanese "History will always repeat itself Mou Hikari no pharaoh" he struts over to his old mucker Marik who started laughing again.

Ishizu turns her death glare onto both of them with little success since even Kaiba's signature glares have next to no effect on them.

The academies reps observe the encounter with confusion then Crowler with encouragement from Chazz, Alexis and Bastion who shoved him forward approached the visiting duelists with great reluctance.

"Uh I am Professor Vellion Crowler department chair of Duel Academy and it is my great pleasure to welcome you all to the academy"

"Department chair?" a grinning Joey asks "whoda thought it?" he laughs "from the way you were dressed I kinda figured you were some kind of academy mascot like a cheerleader or something"

Crowler face faults, Jaden grins, Atticus/Alexis and even Zane snigger quietly to themselves, Chazz smirks and bastion looks bashful.

"Yes well" Crowler's nervousness had evaporated into scorn "these are um several of our…uh…most talented and…available students they will be your guides during your stay at the academy, ah isn't Mr. Kaiba coming?" Crowler asks glancing around hopefully as if expecting him to appear out of thin air and insult him.

"He didn't fly with us" Marik explains "said he wouldn't be seen dead arriving with low rent trash like us" Bakura quoted clearly a little bit miffed by this.

Yugi anime sweatdrops "Kaiba likes to make an entrance" he states just before a low engine drone can be heard. "Ah that sounds like him now"

Sweeping low over the ocean a military style jet speeds towards the academy pulling up it roars over the docks slowing down to a hover and to land beside the blimp it could e seen as the sun slunk even lower and the sky became red, a jet styled in the form of a…a…

"Is that a Blue Eye's White Dragon?" Chazz asks out loud what everyone was thinking.

"He calls it a Blue eye's White Jet" Tristan states helpfully.

"He really is a Dragon obsessive isn't he" states Zane analyzing Kaiba as he and his brother step forward from the jet.

"Dragon obsessive doesn't really cover it" Tea mutters.

Kaiba a tall brunette wearing a white trench coat with the KC logo stylized on the collar strides up to the group smirking at them as he does so "I see you've all made it here safely" he sates "What a surprise I half expected you to get side-tracked on some epic quest to save the world, or prevent some pathetic villain from stealing your pathetic puzzle" Marik and Bakura bristle at this.

Kaiba turns to Crowler "I take it you work here?" he asks almost boredly.

"Ye-yes" replies Crowler "Professor Crowler head of Obelisk Blue Dorm it's an honor to meet you sir"

"Obelisk Blue?" mutters Joey.

"We went over this several times on the flight here Joey" sighs Tea "the dorms are based on the Egyptian God cards" explains Tristan.

"We've made arrangements for you all to stay at the Obelisk Blue Dorm" declares Crowler.

"Perfect" replies Kaiba.

Yugi steps forward "actually I've been thinking about that and I'd rather stay at Slifer red" Crowler couldn't believe it, Zane, Atticus and Chazz are dumbfounded, Jaden and Syrus are ecstatic.

Bastion nods his head understandingly 'it makes sense Slifer was the first god card he obtained" he tells Alexis who agreed with his assessment whole heartedly.

"I'm with you Yugi" Tristan agrees with his friend "whatever" Kaiba dismisses the matter 'if that's what you want go right ahead Mokuba will of course be staying with me"

Marik and Yami Bakura converse in hushed tones "I aint staying in the same dorm as the Pharaoh or the Priest" the Tomb Robber growls.

/Don't I get a say in this?/ Hikari Bakura asks his Yami /Yugi does happen to be a friend of mine/

//So what?// Yami Bakura snaps //and by the way no you don't//

"Me and Bakura will hang out at the Ra Yellow Dorm" Marik tells Crowler.

Ishizu frowns "you know I don't like you two hanging out together on your own for prolonged periods of time Odion will of course accompany you"

Marik shrugs "fine by me" he claims. "As you wish" the Tomb Robber replies.

"I will look after Master Marik" Odion pledges.

"Guess us girls end up in Obelisk Blue girls dorm huh?" Tea asks Alexis who smiles warmly at her.

"Huh?" Joey asks her.

"It's the only dorm that allows female students" Serenity explains "there are two separate dorms a male and a female one"

"Oh right" Joey nods his head in understanding, Kaiba mutters something that sounds suspiciously like "worthless mutt" under his breath.

"Hey!" protests Joey 'so I wasn't paying attention before, so sue me"

"Ah then it is decided" Crowler says reluctantly "the Kaiba brothers will stay in Obelisk Blue, Mr. Ryo, and the Ishtar brothers will stay in Ra Yellow, Mr.s Motou, Wheeler and Taylor will stay in Slifer red, and Miss Gardner, Miss Wheeler and Miss Ishtar will stay in Obelsik Blue"


End file.
